This invention relates to an improved sealing boot and boot retainer for use in a constant velocity universal joint.
One known type of constant velocity universal joint has a first shaft rotating with an inner race, and a second shaft rotating with an outer race. A plurality of balls transmit rotation between the inner and outer races. A flexible sealing member, or boot, is attached between the first shaft and the outer race to seal the area between the two. A boot can, or retainer, formed of a more rigid material than the boot is attached to the outer race and protects the boot.
In one prior art assembly, the boot surrounds an outer peripheral surface of the outer race, and a retainer is positioned radially outwardly of the boot. The retainer has a radially inwardly extending cylindrical lip at a position axially beyond the end of the boot which extends into a cylindrical notch in the outer race.
In another prior art assembly, a cylindrical rib extends radially inwardly from an inner peripheral surface of the boot, and is disposed in a cylindrical groove in the outer periphery of the outer race. A retainer is positioned radially outwardly of the boot, and a band is positioned over the retainer to secure the retainer and boot on the outer race.
The above-mentioned prior art assemblies are somewhat complicated to assemble.